Pee Pee G's
Pee Pee G's is the seventh episode of Season 5. It aired on November 13, 2003. Synopsis The Girls find their bed wet, but all of them refuse to admit that they did it. Plot It is the start of another beautiful day in Townsville, and everything is going dry, except for the Powerpuff Girls. They wake up to discover wet bed sheets and try to come up with an explanation. Blossom suggests that rain blew in through the window, but it's sunny. Buttercup suggests the pipes leaked through the ceiling, but they're dry. Bubbles thinks Blossom spilled her glass of water, but Blossom hadn't gotten up for water. Blossom thinks Bubbles slept upside down and drooled in the bed, but Bubbles says she didn't. Bubbles suggests that the water-bed leaked, but they don't have a waterbed. Buttercup points out, with an accusing look, that someone "whizzed in the bed last night." Their inspection is put on hold when they receive an emergency call from the Mayor, informing them that a giant squid monster is terrorizing the town. As the girls prepare to battle the monster, they start to accuse each other of the wet sheets. Blossom suspects Buttercup because she was acting defensive and was the first one to point the finger, Bubbles suspects Blossom because she is a heavy sleeper, and Buttercup suspects Bubbles because she acts like a baby. Due to their mulling over the situation, it takes them a long time to finish off the monster. Later that night dejected and soaking in squid oil, they head home. Blossom assures them it was probably a one-time thing and they go to sleep. The next day, their sheets are wet again. The girls begin to argue over which one of them did it, still holding on to their beliefs from the day before. As the argument continues, Buttercup blames Blossom instead since she was the most distracted when fighting the monster. Blossom blames Bubbles because she has "more problems than the two of us combined." Bubbles retorts that she still thinks it's Blossom since she sleeps in the middle of the bed where the stain is. Meanwhile, Professor Utonium turns up the volume on the TV to drown the girl's shouting. The news shows a giant duck monster is terrorizing the city. It is unclear whether the girls took care of the monster or not. The next day, they find their bed sheets wet again! During class, the girls take no part in doing the addition table in mathematics, each beginning to worry that they might have done it. After class, they try to get some help. Buttercup goes home and tells the problem to the Professor, but he isn't much help and simply explains nocturnal enuresis and its side effects. Blossom stayed over at the school to talk to Ms. Keane, who gives her a giant stack of pamphlets about bedwetting to read up on. Bubbles talks with the Mayor at Townsville Hall, who tells her that everyone has accidents once in a while and suggests she wear diapers like he does. The girls feel even worse. After a montage of events involving water throughout most of the day, the girls are too scared to fall asleep for fear of the accident happening again. Three hours later, they hear someone breaking into their home. Their attacker sneaks into their room and pours water on the bed sheets. Bubbles turns on the lights to see who it is and it is revealed to be Mojo Jojo with a bottle of water. Before Mojo can explain himself, the girls assume he did it to have the girls' confidence ruined, leave them deprived of their sleep and trash their teamwork so he could take over the world. But Mojo explains that the real reason why he did it is that he just doesn't like them and wanted to pull a prank on them. Soon after, he starts laughing hysterically at the success of his prank, until he wets himself. Now, it's the girls' turn to laugh, with Mojo blushing with embarrassment. Trivia *This episode marks the second time that the girls are fought by their enemies with psychological warfare. The first being when HIM invaded their dreams in "Power-Noia." *It was actually stated by in the episode "Powerprof." that has previously wet the bed. This might have served as inspiration for this episode. *Ms. Keane's pupils are black in one shot, and Professor's eyes are missing in one shot. *In the end, Mojo Jojo claims he broke his water bottle. While this does sound like an awkward lie, it has never been directly proven whether he was telling the truth or if he actually wet the bed. *The water-related events that the girls experienced were a boy throwing a water balloon at a girl and being told "You're in trouble", a fire hydrant breaking with a person claiming "It was an accident", and a sprinkler going. *Professor Utonium's "nocturnal enuresis" speech went like this: Nocturnal enuresis is caused by numerous factors and according to the type and severity of the child's condition, the usual causes range from a lack of sufficient anti-diuretic hormone levels at night to a number of different physical factors. Aimable nocturnal enuresis usually works itself out over time. The modern consensus amongst pediatricians is that persistent nocturnal enuresis if left untreated, can leave the child with self-esteem issues as well as negatively impacting social development. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes storyboarded by Cindy Morrow Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2003 episodes